


Ache(ing for you)

by sunscreams



Series: Klance Week 2018 [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Day 6: Moral Support/Injury, Fluff, Klance Week 2018, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 19:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13794396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunscreams/pseuds/sunscreams
Summary: Keith isn't even that hurt, but by the way Lance is fussing over him, you'd think he was dying.





	Ache(ing for you)

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6: Moral Support/Injury
> 
> This is like two days late and I'm drunk as shit.

Keith barely manages to stumble out of the black lion before Lance is already there, buzzing around him, flustered and worried. 

Keith really isn’t that hurt, okay? It just looks bad because of all the blood—head injuries do that, you know. The battle was crazy and Keith just forgot to put his helmet back on after it got kicked off mid-fight. And once he was back in Black, Keith didn’t really think mattered anyway. That is, until a stray piece of debris caught the back end of the black lion, jolting Keith forward in his seat which caused him to bump his head off of Black’s main console. Keith is totally fine—if a little woozy from a minor concussion and blood loss. 

But by the way Lance is fussing over Keith, you’d think he was dying. Lance is gently smoothing Keith’s hair back in a way that makes Keith’s insides melt. Lance’s making this cute concerned face, his eyebrows pulled in, and his mouth pressed into a thin, worried line, and he’s making these soft, distressed noises as he tuts around Keith, holding his face, so tender and soft—

And Keith must really be feeling that concussion, because something warm and gooey starts balling up in his chest—a feeling of such unadulterated fondness for Lance—that Keith can’t help the giggles that escape him. 

“Lance,” Keith manages between giggles, “I’m fine.”

“You’re bleeding,” Lance presses, unhappy.

Keith reaches up to Lane’s hands, stilling them, “Lance, it’s just a scratch.”

“Just a scratch, he says,” Lance huffs, worried and exasperated. Keith can’t help letting out a few more giggles. Lance moves his hands in Keith’s hold, so that their hands clasp naturally, “Why are you laughing at me?”

“I’m not,” Keith says, a smile curling his lips, “I’m just—” Keith feels that happy warmth crawl up his neck, “I’m glad you care about me.”

Lance looks shocked for a moment, his eyes wide and his mouth opened in mild shock, before a heartbreakingly fond smile melts his features. “Of course I care about you, Mullet,” Lance squeezes Keith’s hands gently, pulling him forward slightly. 

“I know,” Keith leans forward, leaning his forehead against Lance’s. “And I love you,” he whispers into the air between them.

A dopey grin blooms across Lance’s face, and he leans in placing a mostly-smile kiss onto Keith’s equally smiley mouth. “I love you, too,” Lance says when he pulls away, “But you’re full of blood and I think we should take a walk down to the infirmary.”

Keith lets out an amused huff, “Alright, but only because you asked so nicely.”

“Thank you,” Lance steals one more kiss, before leading them down to the infirmary.

**Author's Note:**

> [Personal Tumblr](https://sunscreams.tumblr.com)   
>  [Klance Tumblr](https://klancend.tumblr.com)


End file.
